Sentarō Kotsubaki
is the 3rd Seat of the Thirteenth Division of the Gotei 13 currently under Rukia Kuchiki, and formerly under Jūshirō Ukitake. He used to share the position with Kiyone Kotetsu. Appearance Sentarō has dark hair and a short goatee. He wears a customized version of the standard Shinigami shihakushō, wearing a thin white headband and white straps around his shoulders, which are tied in a circle at his back. Personality Sentarō, like Kiyone Kotetsu, holds his captain in high regard and tries to impress him in any way possible. Both he and Kiyone frequently get in arguments and fights over their competition to impress their captain. He often speaks in a very loud voice or shouts. History Shortly after Rukia Kuchiki joined the 13th Division, a drunken Kiyone and Sentarō eavesdropped on a conversation between her and Kaien Shiba. They applauded Kaien on his words before he asked if they were drunk again. Sentarō told Rukia that he is from Rukongai as well and people talked behind his back about him. Kaien then ordered them back to their posts.Bleach manga; Chapter 134, pages 13 Some time after Miyako Shiba's death, Sentarō and Kiyone became the 13th Division's 3rd Seat officers. When Rukia was informed that she was being sent on a mission to the Human World, Kiyone reassured her that she was not being transferred, reminding her of a previous mission to the Human World. When Rukia did not remember this, Sentarō insulted Kiyone. Kiyone and Sentarō then listened as Ukitake talked to Rukia about letting Byakuya know about her mission.Bleach manga; Chapter 0.side B - the rotator, pages 1-4 Plot Soul Society arc After Ichigo, Ganju, and Hanatarō's attempt to rescue Rukia is foiled, Ukitake calls for Sentarō and Kiyone. The pair appear and Ukitake asks why they followed him there when he told them not to come as it was too dangerous. Sentarō comments that it was scary and says that because he respects Ukitake so much, he cannot help following him. Kiyone is annoyed by this, calling it a cheap shot and says that she respects Ukitake more. The pair argue until Ukitake tells Kiyone to contact the Fourth Division so that Ganju's injuries can be treated. The captain tells Sentarō to carry the unconscious Rukia back inside the prison. Sentarō orders Hanatarō to move aside, but he refuses. Sentarō angrily asks if he thinks that he wants to put Rukia in prison and takes Rukia inside, telling her that he is sorry and that he and Ukitake will get her out of prison. Kiyone hears this and complains, saying that she is more concerned about Rukia and that she and Ukitake will get her out. As the two squabble again, Sentarō tells her to contact the Fourth Division, but she insists that she was on her way there anyway.Bleach manga; Chapter 119, pages 6-9 Later, Sentarō very loudly reads Captain Retsu Unohana a message from Ukitake which asks for clemency in punishing Hanatarō. They listen as Unohana points out that because of his help, the Ryoka did more damage than they would have done alone.Bleach manga; Chapter 128, pages 1-2 On the morning of Rukia's execution, Sentarō notices the beginning of the release of the Sōkyoku. He states that this is bad and asks Kiyone if the captain is ready. She tells him not to yell for no reason, before yelling for Ukitake. Sentarō criticizes her for shouting, but she ignores him and informs the captain of the news. Ukitake emerges from behind a door, stating that it took him longer than anticipated to remove the seal from the Shihōin Shield. He then tells them that since the Central 46 ruled against stopping Rukia's execution, they have to destroy the Sōkyoku. They pair acknowledge his order.Bleach manga; Chapter 149, pages 6-9 The three of them rush towards the Sōkyoku Hill.Bleach manga; Chapter 150, page 18 They arrive as the Sōkyoku is preparing to make a second attempt at killing Rukia.Bleach manga; Chapter 151, page 11 They witness Ichigo Kurosaki destroy the Sōgyoku's scaffold.Bleach manga; Chapter 152, page 1 In spite of Sentarō's warning not to, Kiyone tries to go to her injured sister's side. Sentarō' is knocked aside as Suì-Fēng moves to stop Kiyone.Bleach manga; Chapter 153, pages 10-11 After Suì-Fēng is dragged away from them, Unohana ferries Sentarō and the other injured individuals inside Minazuki to the 4th Division to be treated.Bleach manga; Chapter 154, pages 3-4 While Sentarō's and Kiyone are recovering, they both receives Isane Kotetsu's message elaborating on Aizen's betrayal.Bleach manga; Chapter 172, pages 8-10 Bount Arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Arrancar arc Sentarō, Kiyone, and Orihime Inoue eavesdrop as Rukia requests that Captain Ukitake open the training grounds so that she and Orihime may train for the coming war. When Ukitake notices Orihime, Sentarō grabs her and presents her to the captain, claiming to have brought her to meet him. Kiyone angrily shouts that she in fact was the one who brought Orihime. Sentarō then offers Ukitake another cup of tea, but Kiyone stops him, stating that they agreed to do rock-paper-scissors to determine who would bring the tea. Sentarō replies that he who makes the first move wins. The pair fall silent as Orihime talks to Ukitake and Rukia.Bleach anime; Episode 138 The New Captain Shusūke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Fake Karakura Town arc After Aizen is captured, Sentarō, Kiyone and Ukitake eavesdrop on Yamamoto scolding Shunsui, Byakuya and Kenpachi for losing their respective captain haori. Ukitake notes that 10 days have past since the battle, Yamamoto has lost his left arm, but it looks like his stamina has returned, which is a relief as Soul Society still has yet to see a being capable of replacing the man.Bleach manga; Chapter 423, page 6 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Sentarō informs Ukitake that Ichigo has defeated Kūgo Ginjō and that Ichigo is okay.Bleach manga; Chapter 479, pages 4-5 The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Sentarō and Kiyone notice the giant pillars of blue flame caused by the Wandenreich incursion. As Sentarō notes that each of the pillars has a great spiritual density, Rukia passes them by. They ask where she is going and Rukia tells them that the enemy is likely at the base of the pillars. After she leaves, Sentarō and Kiyone glance at each other and then head out. He and Kiyone are among the Gotei 13 officers who move out to deal with the Wandenreich''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 494, pages 6-7, 18 During the Wandenreich's second assault, Sentarō and Kiyone witness the transformation of the Seireitei from within the forest outside of the city's borders. Alerted by the sudden change, both assistants run to a nearby shrine to inform Ukitake about the attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 7 The next day, Kiyone and Sentarō follow Ukitake to Kisuke Urahara's laboratory, where they congratulate him on his successful treatment of the wounded 11th Division members. When Sentarō notes Ukitake is the best at healing despite being sick not being something to be proud of, Kiyone angrily berates him for phrasing it this way.Bleach manga; Chapter 613, page 5 Later, after Ukitake completes the Kamikake and Yhwach manages to absorb Mimihagi, Sentarō and Kiyone see Ukitake collapse as Mimihagi is forcibly drawn out of him and rush over to him in concern.Bleach manga; Chapter 621, pages 1-2 Sentarō reaches Wahrwelt with the large group of Shinigami survivors. They promptly begin making their way through the city but are being watched by Lille Barro and he soon begins to shoot the stragglers.Bleach manga; Chapter 635, page 11 Powers & Abilities Shunpo: Sentarō has enough skill in Shunpo to appear immediately when summoned to not keep his captain waiting.Bleach manga; Chapter 119, page 7 Zanpakutō *'Shikai': Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Appearances in Other Media *Sentarō appears in the mobile game Brave Souls. Quotes * (To Jūshirō Ukitake) "I'm very, very sorry, but I respect my captain too much and I couldn't help, but follow my captain anywhere he goes." References Titles Navigation de:Sentarō Kotsubaki es:Sentarō Kotsubaki Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Seated Officers Category:Male Category:13th Division Category:Gotei 13